Artsandculture.google.com Source Code
Google Arts & Culture Sign in Home Explore Nearby Profile Collections Themes Experiments Artists Mediums Art movements Historical events Historical figures Places About Send feedback Privacy & Terms Loading... DAILY INSPIRATION Pablita Velarde's Paintings of Traditional Pueblo Culture A look at the work of one of the most prominent Native American painters ART ADVENTURES Stencil Art and Activism The political roots of stencil art in Buenos Aires CONTEMPORARY ART Kaleidoscope at Modern Art Oxford Revisiting 50 years of contemporary visual culture AMAZING CRAFTSMANSHIP Incredible Peach Stone Sculptures A look at the impressively intricate carvings by Tian Hongbo Featured theme We Wear Culture The stories behind what we wear View theme Featured stories View All VIRTUAL EXPLORER West Side Story in 360˚ Experience "Cool" at Carnegie Hall INCREDIBLE CRAFTSMANSHIP Horse Ladle Facial Make-up The unique art form of Shehuo folk performances SPOTLIGHT ON Croatian Art of the Late 20th Century The collection of Museum of Modern Art Dubrovnik FASHION + ART Fairy Tales in Fashion Explore fantasy through the lens of high fashion IN DETAIL Argentine Ponchos and Fajas A closer look at the craftsmanship ART UP CLOSE Explore Frida Kahlo, up close Zoom in to Girl with a Death Mask BEHIND THE SCENES Iconic Singers and Their Costumes Inside the wardrobe of the world's greatest performers AMAZING ARCHITECTURE More is More: Post-Modern Architecture in England Some of England's most colorful and innovative houses VIRTUAL EXPLORER The Electronic Arts Festival in 360˚ Experience the installation by Bois Mort PRESERVATION CyArk and the Brandenburg Gate An enduring symbol of a nation MADE IN JAPAN The Art Of The Bento Box The first bite is with the eyes CULTURAL HERITAGE Unveiling The History of Malta The phases of Malta's prehistory Explore by time and color TIME Shoes Explore how they've changed over time COLOR Haute Couture Crisp white fabrics in high fashion Featured stories View All HIDDEN HISTORIES Tintagel Castle in History and Legend Did King Arthur really live here? INCREDIBLE CRAFTSMANSHIP African Carvings and Sculptures Art from some of the leading carvers in Africa CULTURAL HERITAGE Port, Culture, and Art Discover the rhythms, accents and lifestyles of Rio's Port Region ART UP CLOSE Zoom into Domenico Beccafumi Take a tour of the details in Venus and Cupid with Vulcan PHOTO SERIES Discover Barbara Morgan’s Defining Photographs of Modern Dance See the images that defined a new era of dance WE WEAR CULTURE Flat Woven Rugs of India Exploring the hand-woven textile craft Panja Dari Featured themes CULTURAL HERITAGE Preserving Maya Heritage A glimpse into the research and technological preservation of Maya Heritage INSPIRING STORIES Road to Equality The history and heroes of the women's movement in the UK ART UP CLOSE Art Camera Zoom into your favorite artworks CULTURAL HERITAGE Made in Japan A showcase of Japanese crafts and traditions, and the untold stories behind them. ART MOVEMENTS What Is Contemporary Art Everything you need to know about Contemporary Art Explore with Street View View All ExplorePyramids of EgyptGiza, Egypt ExploreParis Opera LakeParis, France ExploreStädel MuseumFrankfurt, Germany Explore100 Years of Athos Bulcão ExhibitBrasilia, Brazil ExploreMuseo de Bellas Artes de GranadaGranada, Spain ExploreThe British MuseumLondon, United Kingdom ExploreMuseo GalileoFirenze, Italy ExploreRobert Falcon Scott's HutCape Evans, Antarctica ExploreShalimar GardensLahore, Pakistan ExplorePalace of MonserrateSintra, Portugal ExploreFederal Ministry of Education and ResearchBonn, Germany Zoom in View All Color explorer From blue in Chagall to green in Van Gogh Featured theme What is Contemporary Art? Challenging the notion of art itself – explore the art of our recent past, present and future View theme Artists View All J. M. W. Turner 430 items Rei Kawakubo 69 items Nicholas Roerich 33 items Nalini Malani 36 items Salvador Dali 15 items Bharti Kher 19 items Pieter Bruegel the Elder 62 items Nam June Paik 7 items Édouard Manet 183 items Lasar Segall 154 items Collections View All São Paulo Street Art Brazil Ullens Center for Contemporary Art China Dr. Bhau Daji Lad Mumbai City Museum India African Heritage House Kenya Japan Fashion and Lifestyle Foundation Japan Mcensal School of Fashion and Design Kenya Bruce Lee Foundation United States Wilton's Music Hall United Kingdom MASP - Museu de Arte de São Paulo Assis Chateaubriand Brazil MALI, Museo de Arte de Lima Peru The Bolshoi Theatre Russia Translate with Google Home Explore Nearby Profile '' Category:Articles